


Pinkshift

by Scrib_eyeSteak



Category: Astral Chain (Video Game)
Genre: Bestiality, Bondage, Cameras, F/M, Ghost Sex, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Infection, Medical Conditions, Medical Procedures, Other, Smut, Virus, Voyeurism, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26998987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrib_eyeSteak/pseuds/Scrib_eyeSteak
Summary: A disturbing new form of Chimera infection has impacted NEURON'S top operatives. And now, Yoseph has to oversee their treatments rather than his much more critical work.
Relationships: Alicia Lopez/Axe Legion, Brenda Moreno/Arrow Legion, Marie Wentz/Beast Legion, Olive Espinosa/Arms Legion, Player Character/ Sword Legion
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Pinkshift

* * *

**_I have a discord now! Come on over to[The Steakhouse ](https://discord.gg/rPhkz4G) and join us. See you there :)_ **

* * *

This was not what Commander Yoseph Clavert wanted to work on today.

A trip to the Aegis Research Institute was usually more productive than this- such as working with the ongoing development of the RAVEN Corps or even Project Noah. That was what the commander preferred to do, Not watch five of his staff being treated for an extra-dimensional sexually transmitted disease.

But watch them he did, with a lukewarm mug of coffee and a sheen through his glasses as he looked at the screens into the operating room. The camera he prioritized was currently focused on one bespectacled, rather busty woman on her hands and knees atop a gurney. The reason for the restraints on her wrists and ankles were a mystery until one observed the way she seemed to lurch back and forth. As if she were being accosted by some manner of ghost.

The truth was far less fantastical but far more absurd.

* * *

“Oh! Oh! OOOOOH!”

Marie Weitz gasped and wheezed in her restraints as something rattled her sweaty body atop the gurney. The heat that wafted off her skin made the glass walls around her fog up as her silhouette writhed within. Inside, Her shapely body was on full, brazen display- right up to her hard nipples that throbbed and stung in the cold, sterile containment pod. She couldn’t even hide her immodesty or grab the nearby patient’s smock, thanks to the cuffs that left her wrists and ankles lashed to the sides of her bed. All she had left was her glasses, and even those were in danger of being shaken off and smashing against the tile ground below.

She tried to look back behind her and found...nothing. Literally nothing. At least nothing that could be seen, compared to some telltale signs of aberration activity in her pod. Her eyes blinked off the confusion and delirium as the anesthesia finally wore off. “W-What is thiiiiiis?!” Marie grunted as she felt something split and pump in and out of her pussy

The usually chipper cop’s only response was some _thing_ that bore down on her back. Marie winced at the weight that threatened to push her tit-first back onto the gurney while her hips reflexively shook back and forth. The perpetual blush on her cheeks made it very clear she knew well what was going on, even if the exact specifics were beyond her scope. “I-I’m being...t-this issssss!”

She gasped and arched back as she felt something thick slam into her snatch. Something that felt just a little different than the rest of the mostly smooth, unseen tube object that still sawed in and out of her moist pussy. Whatever it was, it was much, much, _much_ bigger than her secret little toy she kept hidden at her simple apartment.

Not that she’d ever tell anyone about that.

Marie’s struggle to stay upright ended in failure as whatever pressed down on her shoulders managed to send her back down. Her breasts smashed against the padded gurney and robbed her of breath. Deep, harrowed gasps echoed in her room before they were drowned out by the machine hums and the wet skin slaps. Her restraints left her limbs limp as her body was dragged forward and back along the gurney until drool and just a little touch of feminine desire lubricated her motions.

Marie blinked and found half her vision blurred. She tried to re-adjust her lopsided glasses before she turned on her cheeks and gazed at the screens that glowed beside her. She couldn’t make out most of the jumbled, complex words, especially not in her current plight. But her eyes did manage to pick up on something. “B-Bea-EAAAAH?!”

Her concentration was shattered as something _bit_ into her short hair and yanked her head back. Her poor glasses smacked her right in the forehead as she winced in obvious pain. Her fingers and toes dug into the cold metal gurney as she made her displeasure known. “Yooowch!”

Whatever it was had no sense of decency for her plight as it rammed even harder into her pussy. Marie’s blurry eyes stared right up at the harsh operational lights above her that banished any and all shadows in her chamber. But even through the watery tears that threatened to fall from her eyes and the obvious pain that clouded her judgment, she was still perceptive enough to spot _something_ above her. Something that seemed to flicker and shimmer in the light.

“W-Wait, is that a...that’s one of the Lei-EEEEEEEEEYAOWCH!”

Whatever train of thought she had was derailed by the smack on her bare, bubbly ass. It left a sting on her rear from the impact as the unseen assailant kept rutting away in her pussy. But before she could even question what had happened, a similar sharp crack struck her other buttcheek. She would’ve rubbed the sore marks if her arms were free. "W-Watch iiiiit!” she whined through her gritted teeth.

Whatever it was seemed to take no interest in her protests as it used her body. She found the weight on her back lessened enough to rise up again. But before she could even collect her breath, the thrusts behind her amplified until they were twice, and then _thrice_ as swift as before. “Yoooou’ve gaaaaadda be kiiiiiiiiiding!”

Marie’s body was forced to go along with the intense motions until her fat tits smacked and clapped against her. She bit back her whimpers at the pain and just tried to focus on something - _anything_ to make sense of the queer state she now found herself in. “AHH!”

Not every case is successful.

“Ah! Ah! Ahah! Haah AHH?!”

Marie gasped as the intrusion slammed deep in her pussy and remained there. She felt something being pumped into her body. Something...rather tingly in fact. She faintly noticed that the bulge had swelled up until she had to shift her legs apart in discomfort. What concerned her more was the fact that she couldn’t even pull forward to get this thing out. It was _stuck_ in her pussy, like a balloon.

Or a knot.

“Oh god what is...mu-my bod, feels so~” she panted as drool dribbled down her chin.

Whatever rationality that remained in Officer Wentz struggled through the sheer heat from her body and tried to make sense of what had happened. She could guess it was something physical, but It wasn’t exactly filling her up either. In fact, it almost seemed to dissolve _into_ her body. the doctor squirmed until she felt a tingle all the way up to her fingers. Whatever it was, it made the heat dissipate, but only by a fraction. She was so focused on the strange sensation in her womb that she didn’t even notice the thick intrusion shift in her body.

“W-Wait, Whaaaaa-?!”

Marie gasped as her walls shifted and stretched around the spasms within.

It seemed that not even the knot seemed would be enough to stop the unseen attacker as it filled the general affair officer’s womb with...whatever it shot out. “Why meeee?!” she wondered aloud as her tiny pod made the question echo around her...

* * *

Yoseph watched her body bounce through some unseen force for another fifteen minutes. He was utterly impassive to her state of undress, as well as the lascivious gestures she seemed to be performing entirely of her own volition. He already knew what the answers were, and they had honestly disappointed him at how _puerile_ it was. On a pure whim, he enabled the audio.

_“Ooh, oooooh god it’s so-!”_

_Beep_

The irate man flicked it off immediately - still the same meaningless drivel she’d been espousing for the past few hours as the invisible Legion fucked her. Perhaps that was a blessing, annoying as it was. Not even the most advanced lenses on the ARI surveillance could accurately show a Chimera, much less a Legion. He could always engage his IRIS, but that was a trite concern. The only things he cared about were the readouts to the side of her live feed, and even then only the top three rows were of any interest to him

**Subject: Marie Wentz**

**Infection Status: 72.44%**

**Designated Partner: BEAST**

**Projected Recovery Time : 06:22:04.803**

_Age: 22_

_Birthdate: 08th October 2055_

_Height: 161.0cm_

_Weight: 47.8kg_

_Size: 92/59/78_

_Blood Type: O_

She was not what he’d call primary staff. Still, Neuron had needed numbers to be formally recognized and janitorial work was as good a job as any. And if some of the staff found her little charade to be a good morale booster, then that was a bonus. Of the four she was the least important to the current cure, by far.

“Cure...what a ridiculous method,” he grunted as he downed more coffee. His elbow brushed against a handwritten file filled with notes and observations from penmanship far more ornate than his own. At the top was both a convoluted clinical explanation for this bizarre virus and a more succinct, shorter name.

Pinkshift

Yoseph removed his glasses and massaged his temples at the absurd name. The logistics behind it were frankly maddening, like something out of a terribly contrived tawdry farce. The kind of burlesque aftershock meant to capitalize on the current events. Such commercial exploitation that simply could not happen.

The Chimeras and Astral Plane were highly classified - not even attempts to suggest such a scenario in a fictional published work were permitted without heavy scrutiny and clearance for any potential security breaches. Even Redshift-based paraphernalia or debaucherous parody was kept heavily restricted. And yet it was playing out before his eyes. His calculated, tired eyes.

It started with one - Shizu Miyamoto. Police reports of public indecency had led to a lot of hassle about Neuron’s hiring and clearance procedures. Yoseph had only stepped in once the grainy, scratchy surveillance footage had yielded something- Shizu she seemed to be floating a few inches off the ground.

Li Fang Meyers was the next victim - found in a state of visible distress in the gym of her apartment complex. Security feeds didn’t cover the exact corner, but there were some clear signs of abbarational activity. Gym weights that moved without provocation. Static-like images reflected through the mirror. But perhaps most damningly of all were the fluctuations along the floor that were very reminiscent of Chimera activity.

By the time that Ms. Rockfield and Ms. Bennett were afflicted in their own homes, Yoseph was already working on the procedures to counteract the attacks. At least that was the reason provided to skittish field agents. In truth the doctor had planned it all quite carefully, making sure that patrolling pairs were strategically placed to see who would attract the bait. His hypothesis was confirmed, and Ms. Howard’s deployment had successfully intercepted the two mid-attack. Samples had been discretely recovered and brought in for study

And that’s where things went wrong

It had spread quickly but silently, almost like it had intended targets. A thorough screening had thankfully identified the number of infected hosts within Neuron HQ to be only five. The same five now locked in a secured chamber as they were provided treatment under his supervision.

Him - Dr. Yoseph Culvert, wasting his time on this charade.

The renowned doctor grunted as cold coffee slipped down his throat. This task was truly beneath a genius such as him. He could’ve easily had his chief medical officer do it, if not for a rather annoying extenuating reason. The reason being that she was in there as well.

* * *

_“Ugh! Ugh! Uuugho-oooh~”_

Brenda grunted and groaned as her hips rolled against the unseen Legion. The braces that kept her legs apart rattled and squeaked as she arched back and moaned. The straps on her wrists gave her just enough clearance to grip the gurney’s edges as she rutted like an animal in pure, lustful heat. The little Lappy anklet on her right leg was the sole article of clothing left on her soft, curvaceous, sweaty body.

The Doctor wasn’t in a good state. She already knew what the treatment entailed, even if she couldn’t see it herself. But her keen, analytical mind was hardly in any state to rationalize anything as the lust that welled within her threatened to boil over. Corrupt her

Shift her.

Sex shouldn’t be like this - shouldn’t be a matter of life or death. Or rather, whatever happened after a human was shifted by the Astral Planes. But Brenda was already on a dangerous threshold and already had to be strapped down. Not for the matter of her treatment, but in case the treatment failed her.

“F-FUCK! Fasterrrrr!” she howled in a voice that wasn’t quite her own. Her eyes, once analytical and keen, were almost colluded over as a disturbing hue of pink threatened to overwhelm them. Her skin, slick with sweat, trembled and spasmed as visible pink particles came off her like smoke. Smoke that was quickly absorbed by the shifty apparition above her as it slammed its inhuman shaft into her wet, wild pussy.

She stared right into the face of the Arrow Legion as the converted Chimera fucked the human beneath it. The mutated virus in her body made her almost irresistible to the digital construct, much as it impacted any entity from the Astral Plane. If the Legion itself understood what was happening wasn’t clear. Not to the Doctor behind the screens or the one trapped in the pod.

Neither one cared for separate reasons though.

“Oh-OH-OOOOOOH!”

Brenda arched back and howled as another intense orgasm threatened her body. Her legs tried to fly up and wrap around the Legion but the restraints on her braces made that impossible. All she could manage was to scream and shriek as the Chimera in her pussy slammed deep and ejaculated.

“Ugh-guguguguuuuuuj~”

The Doctor’s eyes bugged out before she went limp. Not even the flashes from the screens next to her were enough to shake Brenda out of her sudden stupor. Her loins stayed tight around the Arrow Legion as it pumped pure code into her infected body. The pink particles shifted to blue a few times before it resumed its prior hue. But the actual number emitted was fewer, while a screen that had her biometrics and other miscellaneous information updated itself

**Subject: Brenda Moreno**

**Infection Status: 83.50 %**

**Designated Partner: ARROW**

**Projected Recovery Time : 08:33:53.952**

**_Age: 29 VV_ **

**_SUBJECT BELOW REDSHIFT THRESHOLD: NO IMMEDIATE DANGER_ **

If she were lucid, Brenda Moreno would’ve breathed a sigh of relief at getting another patient away from the inevitable, painful process of converting to an Aberration. But since she herself was the victim, she could hardly apply logic or comforted emotion to what was happening. If anything, she looked almost pained as her weary body tried to buck forward against her Legion cure. “M-M-Moreeee~” she whined.

The Legion couldn’t understand her, but it knew intent. Brenda’s struggle came to an abrupt end as her treatment administrator pulled back and thrust right into her pussy. It slammed _deep_ into her crotch as its incorporeal, hovering body easily reached a pace that few- if any, organics could hope to reach. Her mewls and groans were cut short as her jaw hung open and tongue flopped out. Her eyes, slightly more clear, rolled up as she quickly acclimated to the intense pleasure that now coursed through her veins.

“Oh yes, o-ooh?!”

The doctor’s moans were cut off when she felt the Legion touch her - grab her shoulders between and squeezed them. The pleasure she felt from just the mere contact of its cock elevated and amplified as more of the Blueshift particles were able to enter her body. She thrashed and jerked around her restraints while the two digital forces clashed in her body. One trying to drag her beyond a point of no return, the other trying to wrest her back. ANd all the time her senses were trapped in the middle.

She felt the Legion’s grip on her arms shift down and tighten. Brenda’s back arched up as her breasts flopped and crashed right against the Arrow Legion’s inhuman chest. It may be intangible to the naked, unafflicted eye, but it was very clear that it was there by how its plates rebuffed her tits with every thrust. The urge to lock her legs up overpowered the doctor, with only state-of-the-art restraints able to stop her.

“Hah hah hah...W-Where-AAH!”

Her weak, almost tepid whimper was cut off as the Legion slammed in her pussy again. The Blueshift particles that dispersed from its protrusion dwindled away, along with the particles that came from its hands. But even as the last of the blue light was absorbed into Brenda’s body its treatment persisted as it thrust deep into the doctor’s loins at a breakneck pace. The pink particles that sparked up from her skin still drew up to the Arrow Legion as her momentary lapse to lucidity passed over her. In no time she was back to being a lustful, moaning wreck of a woman. More primal than her composure and stature would permit.

But Thankfully, still human.

**Infection Status: 83.51 %**

The cold, sterile voice warned of the increasing rate of infection, though mercifully it was much slower than it had been before. The Legion’s work over the past few hours was bearing results, though there was still a long, long way to go. Brenda Moreno’s vitals still looked healthy for now, but it would only be a matter of time before her body would need sustenance from the raw act of fucking over and over again. Nothing that IVs couldn’t handle though.

Science had all the answers.

“OOOOOH~!”

* * *

Yoseph shook his head, disappointed. The doctor was an understandable victim- having to be exposed to other infected women as she handled their afflictions. Her alarmingly high infection state also didn’t really concern him. It was perfectly logical that the woman regularly exposed to Pinkshift would shoot up at a rapid pace. Still, concerns about shifting were not off the table yet. Yoseph hoped it wouldn’t come to that.

Losing her would be a terrible waste.

He leaned back in his chair as a thought passed through his mind once more. As tragic as the loss of Doctor Moreno would be, it would provide rather interesting relevant data of what exactly happens when one ‘Pinkshifts’, if anything at all. Ultimately, her value as a medical genius far outweighed her potential as a statistic and operation casualty for him to consider the notion any further. “But perhaps...hmm,” he stroked his chin.

He’d have to look at the Neuron roster later - right now his thankless task involved watching usually professional (or at least professionally passing) women writhe and moan like whores under the force of invisible mates. Yoseph turned his focus away from the five containment pods and towards the device sitting at the center of the operating room, in a specially designed cradle on the table itself.

He monitored the Legatus device’s containment protocols - everything seemed to be in order. Thankfully this pointless task would at least offer an intriguing perspective into how long an undirected, nearly feral Legion could operate before things got out of hand. He paid close attention to the five affixed chains that stuck out of the unit, suspended by invisible bonds that led right into each containment pod. This really wasn’t just any Legatus Unit either - this was the one assigned to Kiara Howard- the Legionis herself.

The Legionis. Likely to be the Designated Target of this more advanced form of Pinkshift given her combat performance in the Astral Plain and all over the Ark. He’d have her in for questioning if she weren't also currently in the operating chamber.

* * *

“Ngh! Ngh!

Kiara bit her lip as she bucked her hips up against her partner. Her eyes and hair blazed with the blue light that always accompanied her when she activated her Legion. However, there were still wisps of pink that streaked across her head or clouded her gaze. The pair of simple, primitive straps that lashed across her arms, chest, and stomach were all that kept her restrained to the gurney while her legs wrapped against the Sword Legion as it fucked her.

Unlike the others, the Legionis was at least partially clothed, to some extent. Though it was very clearly not anything professional or public, given the lace gloves, stockings, and choker that lightly squeezed her toned body. The reason for being found in such a state was anyone’s guess, especially with her brother Akira being rather tight-lipped about it between hysterics. Yoseph didn’t care and didn’t waste time in having her stripped out of her negligee before she’d arrived here at the ARI and been set up in her pod.

“Fuuuck,” Kiara groaned as she struggled to keep her leg-lock around the inhuman specter. Her synchronization with the Sword Legion. Allowed for a remarkable degree of contact between the digital construct and the flesh-and-blood human woman. Contact that the Legion itself exploited as it reached up and grabbed her shoulders for leverage in its rapid thrusts.

The girl squirmed and gasped on her disheveled gurney. The juices of her previous orgasms stained the padding and dripped down the edges onto the floor below. Her body was in an equally messy state as sweat and burn marks from her restaurants littered her skin. Somehow the straps had held out long enough for her Legion to fuck her stamina down until she was just a gasping, mewling puddle. The results flashed on the screen as her vitals showed promising results.

**Subject: Kiara Howard**

**Infection Status: 28.03%**

**Designated Partner: SWORD**

**Projected Recovery Time : 01:34:14.872**

**_Age: 19 VV_ **

She could see it, no - _him._ She could see her Legion, her partner, as he did his damndest to save her from whatever twisted fate that this virus and its architect had in mind for her. It was thanks to that effort that she could even realize and appreciate the work her Legion went through.

“Ooh, t-that’s it. You’re doing gre-eeeeat~” she crooned as a deep thrust made her back arch against her restraints. Kiara didn’t know if her Legion really understood her, but he seemed to respond more to her actions than words. That’s the only way she could really understand his shift from deep strokes to undulating slaps. “A-Aah!”

Kiara’s parched throat protested her further moans. Her taxed body struggles to keep up with her Legion’s increasingly subdued pace. Haggard, labored breaths overtook her lustful mewls as she fought to stay conscious. Somehow the idea of going numb with her Legion partner didn’t seem so bad. Just the two of them, alone.

But they weren’t alone. Not really.

**Subject’s vitals depleted below threshold**

**Administering Supplement**

The Neuron officer grunted through the sex and the biometric siren as her arm was restrained by the gurney. She winced at the sharp prick as the supplement was pumped into her vein. The officer didn’t have the knowledge of what kind of cocktail was being poured in her body, but she knew enough that it let her endure the multi-hour fucking with her Legion. That would suffice.

The Sword Legion slowed its pace as it watched Kiara’s state. It adjusted its grip to her hips as it took on more of a rolling thrust to keep her stimulated and in contact. She groaned and shuddered between bliss and bile as two distinct treatments worked in tandem to keep her alive. Though only one seemed to be interested in her comfort.

“I-I’m okay. Just keep go-oooooh~” she pleaded. The Legion followed her will, though it was clear that it wasn’t exactly reluctant about this arrangement. In fact, it seemed quite eager to copulate with its partner as its pace ramped back up. The stimulant drip quickly did its work and soon her body was replenished enough to start thrusting back against the digital specter. “Y-Yeeess.”

Her coos and praises passed over the inhuman Legion as it worked tirelessly to save her. It didn’t respond to her words, or her pleas or the look of sexual stupor that was locked on her face. The drive that spurred the Sword Legion went deeper than physical response - further than the sight of sweat or the groans of sexual need that would drive humans or the few other species that still lived on Earth. The instinctual motivation to breed was lost on the otherworldly, primitive Chimera.

Kiara couldn’t possibly hope to understand it, least of all as her legs tightened around the Legion’s hips. Her fingers curled and scraped against the sides of the gurney as she struggled to pump back against the Astral cock in her loins. The steamy containment pod felt even smaller as the condensation streaked over glass and screen alike. Her hair and eyes gleamed in the pale, stiff shroud as the steam broke around the svelte yet imposing form of the Sword Legion that loomed above her.

I, I think I’m close,” she mewled out. Her fingers drew into fists as she struggled to buck back faster and faster. Her every act and action was met by her partner’s redoubled efforts. Her toned, neglige-clad body struggled and slammed against the cool, inhuman plate of the Legion as she rode her partner into a frenzy.

“Oh fuck. Ooh fuck! Ooooh, F-FUCK!”

Kiara slammed back just as the Sword Legion rushed forward. The intense pleasure made her toes curl and calves lock around the Chimera’s back. Her fists tightened until blood slipped from the punctures left by her nails. But she couldn’t feel any of that. Not the bliss in her loins, the pain in her palms, or even the ring in her ears as she tilted her head back and screamed. From between her slitted eyes, the glow in her pupils flickered and pulsed while the glow in her hair followed…

* * *

Yoseph sipped his coffee. Others may have their theories about the twins and their relationship, but such trite notions did not concern him. He simply had her transported to the ARI and setup with the procedure, like the others. Questions could come after results, and right now the result was showing as quite promising indeed.

Her synchronization rate with her first legion was simply incredible. The infection rating was dropping at an accelerated pace, already well beneath the threshold of pressing concern. By estimates, complete sterilization would be achieved in less than three hours. After that, she’d likely need time to recover, but hopefully, they could get her back in the field by tomorrow, or at least on standby.

At least that would be the hope.

Still, there were certainly interesting observations to be made based on the Legionis and another, separate Legion. The Arrow Legion to be precise.

How often it came with an irregular spike on the doctor’s charts. Almost as if the Arrow Legion was equally distracted.

It was a pattern, albeit an admittingly inconsequential one, that spoke to greater meanings that could be a blight on the taskforce. Yoseph was not concerned though. Regardless of the Legionis’ and her...issues, he had already secured a most viable alternative. There were even options In the event that she could be relieved of duty peacefully. _‘A mere bump in the road of human evolution. Nothing that science cannot fix.’_

Yoseph glanced over at the older twin’s medical history. A long list of minor issues and injuries in the field that was negated at a quickened pace. Surely this one would prove no exception. She would recover swiftly, which could only mean a positive with regards to restoring Neuron to active service.

Especially with her co-worker in the pod right next to her.

* * *

“S-Shiiit!”

Officer Alicia Lopez cursed and howled as her body slammed back against the gurney. Her sweaty skin scraped against the pads while she struggled and squirmed in her restraints. The lack of available straps had necessitated lashing her wrists and ankles together, which left the naked Neuron field agent in a rather compromising position. Her ponytail was long demolished as wild hair flopped around or stuck to her sweaty cheeks and neck. Drops of sweat poured down her toned form as she tried to endure the force that literally slammed down on her sore, puffy pussy. “Fuck fuck FUCK!”

The Axe Legion heard her constant cursing as its thrusts rammed down on her mercifully hardy body. Its legs stretched to the ends of the pod as the recovered Chimera squatted up and down to plow the woman beneath it. Blueshift particles and feminine juices flew from her loins with every impact as the force made her fingers and toes rattle in her restraints. She winced, not just from the impacts, but from the glare that flashed at her side.

**Subject: Alicia Lopez**

**Infection Status: 52.94%**

**Designated Partner: AXE**

**Projected Recovery Time: 04.58.37.284**

**_Age: 32 VV_ **

**WARNING: Subject is convulsing beyond acceptable thresholds. Please secure Subject**

Alicia’s ear twitched at the sterile voice as she struggled to endure the unorthodox attack on her body. The longer she endured and persisted, the more numb she became. Literal hours had passed her by since she’d managed to claim some form of sentience again, but it may as well have been mere moments ago. She was lucid enough to understand what was happening, but not strong enough to really respond. All she knew, all she felt - was the intense pleasure.

“O-OOOOOOH~!”

Her back arched as a hoarse howl rattled out of her throat. The Axe Legion’s fat cock slammed deep into her pussy and erupted with blueshift light. The officer’s body spasmed and twitched as bright pink particles erupted from every pore. The massive Legion above her shuddered alongside his human patient as the infection seeped into its digital body and dispersed it. The reformed Chimera contained the inhuman virus and shielded her body from the grim fate that awaited her.

Alicia may not be able to appreciate that as her weary body was slammed back and forth against the uncomfortable pads on her gurney. The binds on her limbs left her torso trapped between the powerful thrusts of the Axe Legion. Her breasts flopped and crashed as every labored breath and gasp was forced from her screaming lungs. The tight grip of her pussy was suctioned up and down on the Legion’s cock as it dispersed more and more digital code to combat the virus within her.

“F-Fuuuuuu-c- _ack!”_

Her curse was cut short as a sharp jab of euphoria split up her spine and right into her weary brain. Tears leaked from her eyes as she fought to stay sapient and not simply surrender back into the sexual labyrinth that her body so dearly craved. The kind that could clear an entire locker room before she’d limp out naked and hungry for more. Such a scenario, among numerous others, had certainly flashed through a mind enslaved to lust.

Such details would be for internal review to dissect later.

  
  
  


Alicia coughed out a garbled mess of words and oaths before she went limp again. Her mind was taxed, her body more so. She couldn’t last, not like this. The same bones that clashed against Chimera time and time again. The same muscles that could manage a marathon or an entire overnight shift of Neuron police work. The same sharp mind and sharper tongue simply wasn’t gonna last much longer. At some point, she’d felt a familiar prick as a supplement was administered to her arm, but it hardly registered for longer than a moment as the minutes ticked by in agonized eternity.

“C-C-Cumminggggg.”

Her eyes rolled back as her body spasmed again. Her tight pussy clamped on the thick Chimera cock as the digital entity struggled to thrust more. Her friction wound up inciting the Axe Legion to erupt in her body again. More and more blueshift particles filled her and expelled out the corrupted ‘Pinkshift’ from her pores.

**Subject: Alicia Lopez**

**Infection Status: 50.71%**

**Designated Partner: AXE**

**Projected Recovery Time: 04.55.03.597**

**_Age: 32 VV_ **

Alicia could hardly move, hardly gasp or wheeze for breath. She couldn’t even moan at the pleasure that struck through her weary body with every thrust. All she could do was gaze up through the haze that surrounded her at the flickering visage that passed in and out of sight. Her eyes stayed locked upon the glow of the Axe Legion as one single word passed unheard from her sore lips. Not heard, only seen.

_“M-Max?”_

* * *

Yoseph observed these strange interactions with great interest. Her history with the former captain was well known, Hence the instant synchronization with the late Max Howard’s Legion for the purposes of treatment. He admittedly had some intriguing theories about the condition of the recently reclaimed Legion, such as little details that were once exhibited by Captain Howard himself. The doctor rubbed his chin at what it could entail. “An interesting development. Perhaps the Axe Legion would need to be examined more thoroughly for any additional signs of imprinting from its former handler,” he mused aloud.

Still, that wouldn’t be for some time yet. Not until he had this mess sorted out and hopefully countermeasures to contain it. Several theories were already in his head and down on the nearby digital pad. He took a quick, cursory scan at the vitals and feed of the five containment pods before he casually pulled up the pad and scanned down the list.

The first wasn’t likely to work - purging all female personnel from Neuron. For one thing, it was hard enough to secure the numbers they needed. Not to mention the useless natter he’d invite on himself for some misconceived notion of having a bias. “Preposterous - survival doesn’t care about such fragile notions as ‘fairness’. He scoffed.

The others weren’t exactly any more thought out, at least not yet. Mostly because they would require more - more resources, more manpower, more funding, or simply more time. None of those accommodations were likely to fall in Yoseph’s lap. Nor did he want them to. “Humanity will not evolve if we wait for an opportunity. We must wrest it for ourselves,” Yoseph solemnly declared as he brought his fingers up and returned to his thankless, frivolous vigil.

His ear twitched as a clock buzzed nearby - well into the early horse of the night. His office, devoid of windows and lit only by the cold light of multiple screens filled with muted, evocative sights. Yoseph only paid the slightest bit of attention to the proceedings, content to keep his gaze as superficial as necessary unless something of interest came up. The kind of task he usually deferred to his field coordinator.

Perhaps that still would be the case if she weren’t in the last pod at least.

* * *

**WARNING - CANNOT READ SUBJECT’S VITALS**

**WARNING - CANNOT READ SUBJECT’S VITALS**

**WARNING - CANNOT RE-**

_SMASH!_

The Arms Legion glared at the now-silent machine before it resumed its prior task of fucking Olive Espinosa utterly stupid. The woman was absolutely dwarfed by the massive, digital suit of armor that had her pinned by the limbs within its body. Her legs stuck out of the gaps in its plates while a pair of constructed cocks pistoned in and out of both her holes at a rapid-fire pace. It wasn’t possible to pick up any sounds within the Legion, or even see the gagged, lulled-over woman that currently occupied it.

As Patient Zero, Olive had been under the treatment the longest by several hours beyond the other ladies. However, her time at the A.R.I. had already been several days of stress before she was set up with the Legatus-based Legion. Before then was a myriad of tests and concerns regarding her unusual arousal and the failure to sedate or suppress it. Not even the best and brightest of the ARI had barely had time to work out the means of cure before Yoseph had ordered her into the pod. Her body had never once touched the gurney before she was sealed in and being plugged from both her pussy and ass by the Arms Legion. Perhaps a bit overkill, but they went on what they knew at the time.

That and Yoseph was simply too apathetic to adjust now.

There were certainly pros and cons to this method. The enclosure within the Legion increased the effectiveness of treatment since the Pinkshift particles would be drawn from any point of contact. Besides, the inclusion of a second cock construct had doubled the efficiency of Blueshift integration. Sadly, such a feat seemed to be exclusive to the Arms model alone. But in exchange for that the pace, while still intense, wasn’t nearly as physically taxing as the other Legions. This meant that she could receive regular nourishment from an IV drip strapped behind her and fed directly to her modified bite-guard.

But there were other drawbacks, that made it difficult to truly analyze this particular treatment. For one, her vitals couldn’t be actively monitored like this, which necessitated an inferior system of receiving updates sent via the implanted biometrics. Moreover, it was impossible to make out Olive’s eyes, which eliminated a key method of determining the level of infection. Not even the incorporeal state of the Legion would make it possible to see within its inner workings.

Still, it was possible enough to see the pulses from its two cocks as it hovered and plowed the rosette beauty. Moreover, the way her legs twitched and spasmed from the gaps near its chest at least confirmed that she was still alive in the space between the biometric updates. All they could manage to do was to simply let the Arms Legion do its thing to Olive and trust that the approximate recovery rate would hold up. If nothing else her IV supply should last long enough for another few hours if necessary. Yoseph was at least willing to offer some room for error.

_‘Mmmmmph~’_

The Arms Legion glanced down as a weak whimper could barely be heard from within its chest cavity. Its thrusts stayed consistent as the digital being willed its body to shift ever so slightly. Just enough to make out the face hidden inside without causing the legs to flop free. One of the few intact cameras in the pod finally got a chance to zoom in and make out a grainy, hazy photo of Olive Espinosa - the first one in nearly six hours.

What it saw was about what was expected. The bite-guard miraculously stayed intact, as did the twin tubes that regularly pumped stimulants directly down her throat. Though her face itself was in less than pristine condition as a result. Pink, well-kept locks now clung to her sweaty skin as runny makeup and long-dried tears seeped down. Her eyes were open, though rolled back and barely even registered the sudden light that filled in. it was difficult to make out the state of the Iris, but at the very least it looked like most of the discoloration was gone. Still, there were patches of dull clouds, which meant the infection wasn’t entirely handled.

Olive blinked and finally noticed light for the first time. Her eyes, once dull, flew open as she shook off her euphoric numbness.

The Arms Legion shut its chest again.

**Biometrics Update Received At 02:39:024**

**Subject: Olive Espinosa**

**Infection Status: 12.xx**

**Designated Partner: ARMS**

**Approximate Recovery Time: 01.05.2x.xxx**

* * *

Yoseph rubbed his temples and suppressed a yawn. His body clearly wasn’t keen to force itself up any longer, and sleep would be needed at some point. Still, he’d prefer to finish this up first. Luckily for him, all five of his major staff showed promising signs of recovery at the very least. The cost in hours of wasted time was almost worth it.

Almost.

Though even he could admit that there was fruit to be bourne from this wasted experience. If nothing else he was more convinced than ever of how vital Project RAVEN and Project NOAH were. Especially if mankind’s future could be so easily, ashamedly threatened, and perverted.

But the real concern was how to deal with the originator of this attack. This was hardly something that the Astral Plane as they understood it could evoke. No, this was a target action - a certain kind of attack much like the ever-shifting Homunculus. And he knew _exactly_ who to thank for this waste of his time. “Where in the blazes did you even conceive of this, Jena,” he moaned as he rubbed his sore temples.

Still, he wasn’t worried. Project RAVEN was on track and now in the mass-fabrication phases, thanks to the field data he’d received from the twins. It was only a matter of time before he could do away with the whole Neuron system and secure the Raven Corps as the only security force necessary on the Ark. At least until the point where even the Ravens would be rendered moot thanks to the glory of Noah.

But, until such a feat could come to fruition, he’d need all five agents back on commission and in operation. The good doctor was more than vital, as was his coordinator. Both field agents were among his best, and of course, there could be no denying the sheer importance of the Leigonis. Though that was despite her given her record of insubordination. Even the mascot had her uses with morale amongst the staff, beyond the need to keep the numbers up.

He knew well the merit and value of these women, and he could offer his appreciation that they performed their roles so diligently. Each day they acted at their best was a day that drew closer and closer to the glorious revelations, even despite this setback. But sadly, all that entailed that rather than continue his critical work to expand mankind to the vital next step of evolution, he was stuck watching what accounted for a pornographic demonstration.

Yoseph poured another cup of coffee as he shook his head at the sheer absurdity of it all. Humanity's salvation held back by the literal sin of Eve. “How utterly asinine,” he grumbled as he took a sip and struggled to keep his eyes open as he watched the five with apathetic eyes...


End file.
